


hallucinations

by hypochondriac



Series: his heart is transience [1]
Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, like...a lot of angst. a lot of it, little poem collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypochondriac/pseuds/hypochondriac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but above all else, he is an enigma you will never understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hallucinations

**i.**

sometimes, you feel like the world is quick sand, slipping through your fingers.  
you struggle to grasp it, yet fail, time and time again.

oh, how you _fail_.

**ii.**

he is —  
indescribable.

(what irony.  
it tastes like the blood on lu’s hands.)

**iii.**

his eyes are like whirlpools.  
you are sucked into the maelstrom.

and pathetically,  
you are willing.

(he is _amazing_ )

**iv.**

you are —  
sad.  
a lover.

_(redundant?)_

but above all,  
you are a poet,

repeating yourself  
like a broken record,

lucien lucien lucien lucien _lucien_ —

**v.**

—irresistible.  
he is irresistible.

you cannot deny him.

(delectable  
destructive  
damned)

you hate him for it.

(but you love him  
oh, do you fucking  _love_ him)

**vi.**

sometimes you wonder  
(why why why why _why_ why me why him why)

on these nights, you are eloquent.  
brimming with words.

your muse is a boy who could never love you.

(but you wish he would)

**vii.**

he tastes like old cigarettes on a forgotten sunday morning.  
you hope to be his ashtray.

**viii.**

he is a waste.

he is lips speaking words never scripted  
he is eyes seeing visions never achieved  
he is hearts denying boys never loved

revolutions never work, anyway

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is my best KYD work so far


End file.
